In a previous study by the PI, a systems approach was used to complete a hazard analysis of on-farm metal grain storage bins in order to develop and test a farm grain hazard assessment tool that could predict the increased likelihood of an engulfment. The preliminary study was limited by the fact that most farms evaluated were located in Indiana and no commercial grain storage operations were assessed with the tool. The proposed study will broaden the application of the tool by applying it to commercial operations and farms in Illinois. The proposed research will accomplish the following objectives. 1) Field-test the grain hazard assessment tool with at least 100 Illinois farm owners/operators and compare responses to previous findings reported by the PI in the preliminary study. 2) Field -test the grain hazard assessment tool with at least 25 Illinois commercial grain-handling sites and compare responses to previous findings reported by the PI in the preliminary study. 3) Develop an interactive website that records user's responses to the assessment tool and provides the user with real-time risk assessment, identifies specific risky behaviors, and recommends preventative measures to reduce the risk of engulfment. And 4) Develop recommended strategies for introduction and adoption of the grain hazard assessment tool as a means of identifying and correcting grain bin and handling equipment designs, engulfment warning labels on grain storage structures, work conditions, and human behaviors that contribute to an increased likelihood of engulfment and suffocation. Farm owners/operators and commercial facility managers who manage grain-handling systems will be interviewed by the PI and in some cases an auditor during on site visits. Appropriate statistical methods will be utilized to full evaluate the responses. Recommendations will be formulated for further use of the tool as a deterrent to risky behavior by individuals who are involved with the handling and storage of grain.